rad_der_zeitfandomcom-20200215-history
Ein anderer Tanz (Kapitel)
"Ein anderer Tanz" ist das fünfte Kapitel des dreizehnten Bandes Die Fühler des Chaos. Gleichzeitig ist es das fünfte Kapitel des sechsten englischen Originalbandes Lord of Chaos, der als Herr des Chaos auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Zusammenfassung thumb|zentriert Mat und die Bande der Roten Hand lagern in Maerone und warten auf den richtigen Zeitpunkt, weiter zu ziehen. Mat rettet den Jungen Olver vor zwei Jägern des Horns und nimmt den Waisen mit. Nach einer kurzen Nacht befehligt er den Aufbruch, um es nach Hast aussehen zu lassen. Handlung Mat Cauthon * Maerone: voll von Flüchtlingen Mat ist in der Schenke "Goldener Hirsch" in Maerone, die er ausgewählt hat, weil sie gemütlich wirkt und den Duft nach Geld ausströmt. Es ist unerträglich heiß. Als er in der Schenke ein Zimmer genommen hat, haben sich ihm die Lords und Offiziere der Bande der Roten Hand angeschlossen, während die Soldaten anderswo ihre Lager bezogen. * Talmanes: ein paar Jahre älter als Mat, einen Kopf kleiner, lächelt selten. erinnert Mat immer an eine zusammengedrückte Spiralfeder. Befehligt die Hälfte der Kavallerie der Bande. vorderer Teil seines Schädels kahlgeschoren und gepudert. Cairhiener Er bekommt ein Gespräch vom Nebentisch mit, wo sich Talmanes und zwei Offiziere darüber unterhalten, wie sie wohl ihr verlorenes Geld von Mat zurückgewinnen könnten. Mat entgegnet, dass er erst eine Woche zuvor verloren hat, doch Talmanes erklärt, dass er im Kartenspiel unschlagbar ist. * Daerid: kommandierender Offizier der Infanterie der Bande. Cairhiener. nur wenig größer als Talmanes, fünfzehn Jahre älter als Mat. Nase mehr als einmal gebrochen, drei weiße Narben überschneiden sich auf seinem Gesicht. kein Adliger. Vorderteil des Schädels geschoren und gepudert. Ist sein ganzes Leben lang Soldat gewesen. * Nalesean: pomadisierter Bart. Daerid erklärt, mit Würfeln hätte man noch weniger Chancen, da Mat irgend etwas an sich hätte, das dazu führt, das er niemals verliert. Mat weiß, dass sein Glück im Spiel für die Bande wie ein Talisman ist. * Nalesean: Tairener. stämmig, größer als die anderen, kommandiert die zweite Hälfte der Kavallerie der Bande. voller, schwarzer Bart, den er jeden Morgen pflegt und trimmt, damit er immer spitz bleibt. Nalesean erklärt, sie würden überlegen, auf Pferde zu wetten. Da er beim Pferderennen nichts beeinflussen kann, sind sie sicher, da mehr Chancen zu haben, doch Mat macht sich keine Sorgen, da sein Vater Pferdehändler ist und er sich somit sehr gut auskennt. Die Serviererin Betse Silvin kommt, um seinen Becher wieder aufzufüllen. Mat hat schon beim ersten Mal ein Auge auf sie geworfen, ist aber bisher noch nicht dazu gekommen, mit ihr zu flirten. Doch jetzt lädt er sie dazu ein, sich zu ihm zu setzen und einen Becher mit ihm zu trinken. Betse erklärt, das würde der Wirtin Frau Daelvin nicht gefallen und fragt ihn, ob er ein Lord ist. Mat erklärt grimmig, er sei keiner, denn er will sich auch nicht so behandeln lassen. Betse fragt, warum er seinen schwarzen Schal trägt, der das Henkersmal verbirgt, und kann einen Blick darauf werfen, als sie den Schal etwas zur Seite zieht. Sie entdeckt auch das Fuchskopf-Medaillon und fragt, ob man ihn aufhängen wollte, weil er es gestohlen hat. Mat zieht den Schal zurecht und versteckt das Medaillon wieder. Hinter ihm lachen die Lords, während die junge Frau beim Reden kaum Luft zu holen scheint. Während sie weiter plappert, lachen die Männer immer lauter. Mat gelingt es, ihr zu antworten, und er versucht weiter zu lächeln, da das Gespräch ganz anders verläuft, als er es geplant hatte. Er bringt sie schließlich zum schweigen, als er fragt, ob sie mit ihm tanzen würde. Eine Antwort wartet er gar nicht ab, sondern führt sie auf eine freie Fläche im Schankraum. * uraltes Sprichwort: Tanze mit ihr, und sie wird dir viel vergeben; tanze gut mit ihr, und sie vergibt dir alles! Die Musiker im Raum spielen ein altes Lied, das Mat aus seinen Erinnerungen kennt, und ihnen beigebracht hat. Er ignoriert schon die ganze Zeit, dass sie es nicht besonders gut spielen und bringt jetzt Betse die Schritte zu dem Lied bei. Sie lernt sehr schnell und tanzt leichtfüßig. In seinem Kopf ist eine Erinnerung daran, dass er ein Lord war, der mit einer leichtfüßigen Atha'an Miere in einem Palast in Shaemal in Coremanda tanzt. Er ist so versunken in die Erinnerung an diese Nacht und den darauf folgenden Beginn der Trolloc-Kriege, dass ihn die Rückkehr in die Wirklichkeit beinahe aus dem Takt bringt. Aber da er den Tanz in seiner Erinnerung so perfekt beherrscht, kann er sich fassen. * Mat hat seine Erinnerungen beim zweiten Durchschreiten des Ter'angreal erhalten. Erinnerungen an Königshöfe und Kämpfe, die sich über einen Zeitraum von mehr als tausend Jahren erstreckten, aus der Zeit lange vor den Trolloc-Kriegen bis zur entscheidenden Schlacht, die den Aufstieg Artur Falkenflügels besiegelte. Um sie herum klatschen die Offiziere und die Angestellten der Schenke den Takt mit, doch Mat kann nicht aufhören, an die Wendungen in seinem Leben zu denken. Das Wissen und die Erinnerungen haben ihn dahin geführt, wo er sich jetzt befindet und ihn zum Anführer der Bande der Roten Hand gemacht. Immer noch ist er sicher, kein Held zu sein und auch keiner werden zu wollen. Doch er weiß von Moiraine, dass er und Perrin zusammen mit Rand eine wichtige Rolle in der Letzten Schlacht spielen werden. Als der Tanz beendet ist, erklärt Betse mit leuchtenden Augen, wie wunderbar es war und will noch einmal mit ihm tanzen. Mat fragt sie, ob sie etwas über die Tochter der Neun Monde weiß, und innerlich hofft er wie jedes mal, dass die Antwort nein lautet, weil er dieses Geheimnis nicht lüften will. Es ist eine der Prophezeiungen, die er im Ter'angreal erhalten hat, dass er diese Person heiraten wird, und das möchte er nicht. Wie erwartet verneint Betse und er beendet ihren aufkommenden Wortschwall und tanzt noch einmal mit ihr. Diesmal jedoch einen ländlichen Bauerntanz aus dieser Gegend ohne Erinnerungen der fernen Vergangenheit. Doch Edorion unterbricht ihn. * Edorion: Tairenischer Lord. molliger, weilicher Mann mit rosa Wangen, als Mat ihn im Stein kennen lernte. ist härter geworden, als er in den Norden gegangen ist, und sonnenverbrannt. Der Tairener erinnert Mat an seine fällige Runde und Mat verabschiedet sich von Betse. Er weiß aus seinen Erinnerungen, dass es sinnvoll ist, jeden Tag etwas anderes zu inspizieren und da er die Erinnerungen ohnehin nicht los wird, hat er sich vorgenommen, alles richtig zu machen. Betse ist inzwischen zurückgetreten, doch Mat ist sicher, dass er sie schon halbwegs für sich gewinnen konnte. Er gibt ihr ein paar Goldmünzen für die Musiker, da er sicher ist, dass Frauen Großzügigkeit gefällt, und verspricht ihr, noch einmal mit ihr zu tanzen, wenn er zurückkehrt. Doch zu seiner Überraschung reagiert sie missbilligend. Mat geht mit Edorion und erklärt, sie würden an diesem Tag die Schankräume inspizieren. * Maerone: kleine Stadt ohne schützende Mauer, fünfzigmal so groß, wie die Dörfer in den Zwei Flüssen. Größtenteils einstöckige Back- oder Natursteinhäuser, zu gleichen Teilen mit Holzschindeln, Stroh, Schiefer oder Ziegeln gedeckt. meist ausgetretene Lehmstraßen. Voll von Menschen aus allen Ländern, größtenteils aus Andor und Cairhien. Gehört zu keiner Nation. liegt am Erinin Mat betrachtet die Flüchtlinge auf den Straßen. Es sind viele und die meisten sehen erschöpft und resigniert aus. Obwohl der Bürgerkrieg in Cairhien beendet ist, scheint niemand zurück zu wollen, da sie die umherziehenden Räuberbanden und die Aiel fürchten. Durch seine Soldaten wirkt die Stadt noch voller und ihm haben sich viele angeschlossen, die vorher in der Garde der Königin dienten, und von Rahvin entlassen worden sind. Sobald seine Männer ihn erkennen, jubeln sie ihm zu. Mat weiß, dass es viele Gerüchte über ihn gibt, besonders darüber, warum er keine Rüstung trägt. Es heißt, er wäre unverwundbar, würde durch einen Zauber der Aes Sedai geschützt, und nur der Dunkle König selbst könnte ihn töten. Mat ignoriert die Gerüchte und den Jubel so gut es geht, genauso wie die hoffnungsvollen Blicke der Flüchtlinge auf sich. Mat hat dafür gesorgt, dass jeder Truppenteil täglich Männer abstellen muss, die in der Stadt für Ordnung sorgen, und jeden von Soldaten angerichteten Schaden von ihrem Sold bezahlen müssen. Das hat dazu geführt, dass sie sehr eifrig sind. Außerdem hat er verbieten lassen, dass die Soldaten sich betrinken, und sogar eine Schenke schließen lassen, wo der Wirt diese Weisung missachtet hat. In den Schenken sieht er viele Kaufleute, die nur darauf warten, dass der Handel zwischen Andor und Cairhien wieder losgeht. Außerdem sieht er auch viele Jäger des Horns. Auf der Straße zieht ein Trupp Infanteristen vorbei und singt ein Soldatenlied. Mat ist immer wieder überrascht, wie viele junge Männer sich ihm anschließen wollen, es werden mehr, je schlimmer die Lieder das Leben der Soldaten darstellen. Edorion fragt ihn schließlich, wann Mat vor hat, endlich auszurücken. Er erwidert, dass sie dann marschieren, wenn es soweit ist und es nicht nötig ist, Sammael vorzuwarnen. Edorion wirft ihm nur einen Blick zu. Mat findet es schade, dass er den Tairener nicht gegen Nalesean austauschen kann, da er ihn für klüger hält. Doch die strenge Rangfolge in Tear macht das unmöglich. * Edorion Aldiaya. Sein Haus ist niedriger als Haus Selorna. * Nalesean Selorna Edorion erwähnt auch ein Gerücht, das besagt, dass Rand am Tag zuvor in der Stadt war, doch Mat erklärt trocken, das größte Ereignis war sein Bad am Vortag. Dann fordert er ihn auf, die Runde weiterzuziehen, für die sie noch den halben Tag brauchen werden. Dabei hat Edorion nicht unrecht, aber Mat weiß nicht, woher er das weiß, denn Rand war am frühen Morgen des Vortages plötzlich in Mats Zimmer erschienen. Mat war so überrascht gewesen, dass er erst einmal sein Messer zog und Rand beinahe erstochen hätte, bevor er ihn erkannte. Rand war nervös auf und ab marschiert und hatte erklärt, Sammael müsse es kommen sehen. Mat hatte ihm beigepflichtet, da er den Plan mit Rand zusammen entworfen hatte. Rand wechselte plötzlich das Thema und fragte, woher man wisse, dass man eine Frau liebt. Mat hatte erwidert, dass er noch nie verliebt gewesen sei. Rand hatte nichts erwidert und nur gesagt, dass er versprochen habe, Sammael fertig zu machen. Er fragte, wo die anderen Verlorenen sich aufhalten würden, da er sie alle erledigen müsse. Er hatte weiter gesagt, dass sich Drachenverschworene in Murandy und Altara befinden würden, und dass diese beiden Nationen wie reife Pflaumen fallen würden, sobald er Illian eingenommen habe. Er sagte, er wolle Kontakt zu den Drachenverschworenen in Tarabon und Arad Doman aufnehmen, und würde die Weißmäntel in Amadicia zerschmettern, sollten sie sich ihm entgegen stellen. Ghealdan sei vom Prophet des Drachen bereits vorbereitet worden, und Amadicia zum Teil. Rand hatte gefragt, ob Mat sich Masema als Propheten vorstellen könnte und dann erklärt, Saldaea würde sich ihm anschließen, so wie auch die Grenzlande. Er klang fieberhaft, als er sagte, es würde ihm gelingen, alle Länder vor der Letzten Schlacht zu vereinen. Mat sprach beruhigend mit ihm. Rand sagte plötzlich, kein Mann sollte die Stimme eines anderen im Kopf haben und Mat erstarrte. Er hatte sich gefragt, wie viel Rand wohl von dem wisse, was er im ''Ter'angreal ''erhalten hatte. Aber Rand hatte sofort wieder von Sammael geredet und überlegt, dass man Sammael leicht hinters Licht führen könnte, doch er war besorgt gewesen, ob der Verlorene nicht irgend ein Schlupfloch finden könnte. Mat läuft mit finsterem Blick weiter durch die Straßen. Er ist beunruhigt davon, wie schnell Rand die Themen gewechselt hatte und fragt sich, ob sein Kindheitsfreund bereits beginnt, wahnsinnig zu werden. Außerdem macht er sich auch Gedanken über die Männer, die Rand von Mazrim Taim in der Einen Macht unterrichten lässt. Als sie nach dem Verlassen einer weiteren Schenke Geschrei auf der Straße hören, rennt Mat in seiner schlechten Laune sofort hin. Es ist einfach zu viel für ihn, die Angst davor, dass Rand wahnsinnig werden könnte, dass Sammael auch ihm - Mat - nach dem Leben trachtet, dass die Aes Sedai ihn wieder in die Finger bekommen wollen, und dass jeder von ihm erwartet, ein Held zu sein. Normalerweise versucht er, Auseinandersetzungen aus dem Weg zu gehen, doch jetzt will er sich gern schlagen. Er drängt sich zwischen den Schaulustigen hindurch und sieht zwei gut gekleidete Männer, die einen Jungen gepackt haben. Als er fragt, was der Junge getan hat, sagt einer Männer, der Junge habe sein Pferd angefasst und will ihn dafür bestrafen. Doch Mat schlägt ihn mit seinem Speer zwischen die Beine, so dass der Mann den Jungen jaulend loslässt. Der zweite Mann will Mat sofort angreifen, doch er schlägt auch ihn bewusstlos. * Olver: reicht Mat kaum bis zur Hüfte. mager, sieht aus wie sechs Jahre alt. Das hässlichste Kind, das MAt je gesehen hat. platte Nase, zu breiter Mund, um in das Gesicht zu passen, abstehende Ohren wie Henkel einer Tasse. Jetzt kommen auch einige seiner Soldaten hinzu, die an diesem Tag Patrouille laufen müssen. Mat weist einen der Soldaten an, die Angelegenheit zu schlichten und herauszufinden, wie der Streit entstanden ist, bevor er die Männer aus der Stadt jagt. * Harnan: Tairener. kantiges Kinn, Gesichtsausdruck als leide er andauernd, ungeschickt gestochene Tätowierung in Form eines Falken auf der linken Wange. Ein weiterer Mann drängelt sich durch die Menge und fällt vor den beiden bewusstlosen auf die Knie. Er jammert darüber, dass sie seine Lords sind und Jäger des Horns seien. Er bittet Mat, sie nicht zu töten und dieser erklärt, er habe das nicht vor. Der Mann stellt sich als Padry vor und erklärt, es sei nur ein Bauernjunge, der das Pferd belästigt habe. Mat erklärt, dass man keinem Jungen den Hals umdreht, nur weil er sich auf ein Pferd setzt und sagt, der Diener solle die beiden Lords schnell aus der Stadt bringen, bevor Mat sie bestraft. Mats Soldaten schleifen die beiden Lords weg und er widmet seine Aufmerksamkeit dem Jungen, der von Edorion festgehalten wird. * Olver: neun. Sein Vater wurde von den Shaido getötet. Seine Mutter wurde krank und starb. Mat erklärt Olver, dass es für einen kleinen Jungen zu gefährlich ist, sich auf ein Pferd zu setzen, doch der Junge, der Olver heißt, sagt, das Tier sei lammfromm gewesen und hätte ihm nichts getan. Mat fragt, wo seine Eltern sind, damit er ihn zurückschaffen kann. Olver antwortet, dass sie tot sind und Mat trägt Edorion auf, auf den Jungen zu achten, bis sie jemanden gefunden haben, der sich um ihn kümmert. Edorion ist davon nicht begeistert, doch Mat trägt ihm auf, dem Jungen ein Bad und eine Mahlzeit zu besorgen. Olver protestiert, dass Mat nicht über ihn sprechen soll, als wäre er nicht da. Mat versteht ihn, da es ihm als Kind auch so ging und er sagt Olver, dass er im Goldenen Hirschen ein Bad, Essen und saubere Kleidung erhalten wird. Estean kommt zu ihm gerannt und will, dass Mat mit ihm zum Fluss kommt, weil dort ein Schiff der Atha'an Miere angekommen ist. Mat ist irritiert, da das Meervolk damit sehr weit von seinem üblichen Lebensraum entfernt wäre. Er hat bereits einige Flusskähne gechartert, um seine Männer zu transportieren, aber ein großes Schiff, wie das Meervolk es besitzt, würde ihm sehr gelegen kommen. Er trägt Edorion noch einmal auf, sich um Olver zu kümmern, und folgt Estean. Am Fluss ist die Menge der Flüchtlinge größer. Kein Schiff überquert den Erinin, um ans andere Ufer zu gelangen. Über Aringill auf der anderen Seite des Flusses sieht er die Flagge von Andor, doch ihr Gegenstück, das bei der Ankunft der Bande der Roten Hand, auch über Maerone wehte, hat Mat einziehen lassen. Als sie ankamen, hatten Soldaten von Gaebril die Stadt gehalten und wollten Mat und seine Männer nicht einlassen, doch sie waren schließlich geflohen. Auf dem Fluss sieht er tatsächlich einen Klipper der Meerleute. Er befielt Estean, ein Boot zu besorgen und beobachtet das Schiff durch ein Fernrohr. Er sieht ein Boot, das auf den Klipper zu hält, und erkennt Mitglieder der königlichen Garde von Andor, und zwei mehrstöckige Sonnenschirme, die auf eine Clan-Herrin der Wogen und ihren Schwertmeister hindeuten. Estean kommt zurück und erklärt, dass er ein Boot und Ruderer aufgetrieben hat. Doch es ist zu spät. Mat kann sehen, wie der Anker gelichtet wird. Er überlegt, was so hochrangige Atha'an Miere hier zu tun haben, denn nur die Herrin der Schiffe und ihr Meister der Klingen stehen über der Clan-Wogenherrin und ihrem Schwertmeister. Er beobachtet bedauernd, wie das Schiff flussaufwärts fährt, denn es hätte genauso viele Soldaten und Ladung transportieren können, wie all seine Flusskähne zusammen. Er weist Estean an, die Ruderer wieder zu entlassen und setzt seine Runde durch die Schenken fort. Bei Sonnenuntergang ist er bereits zurück im Goldenen Hirschen und tanzt wieder mit Betse. Auch die anderen Serviererinnen scheinen von der Wirtin die Erlaubnis erhalten zu haben, zwischendurch mit einem der Soldaten zu tanzen, doch Betse kümmert sich nur um ihn, was ihn nervös macht. Außerdem plappert sie unaufhörlich, selbst wenn er sie küssen will, und er fragt sich, ob sie sehr dumm ist oder unheimlich schlau. Zwei Stunden nach Mitternacht hat Mat genug und auch seinen Soldaten geht langsam die Puste aus, während die Frauen immer noch frisch und munter scheinen. Er gibt Betse eine Goldmünze und bekommt einen Kuss als Dank. Als sie davon eilt, will sie Edorion zum Tanzen zerren, doch die Wirtin schickt sie zur Arbeit in die Küche. Mat geht zum Tisch seiner Offiziere und erklärt, die Bande würde am nächsten Morgen ausrücken. Er trägt ihnen auf, ihn zwei Stunden später zu wecken, da sie beim ersten Tageslicht losmarschieren. Beim ersten Grau des Morgens verlassen die sechstausend Mann der Bande Maerone. Obwohl es noch so früh ist, werden sie von den staunenden Stadtbewohnern beobachtet. Mat betrachtet die Gruppen. Er hat die Männer durcheinander gewürfelt, um die Gruppen gleich stark zu machen, und die Proteste ignoriert, da die Soldaten es bisher gewohnt haben, nur mit ihren Landsmännern zu kämpfen. Doch keiner verließ die Bande, als Mat ihnen sagte, sie könnten gehen, wenn es ihnen nicht passt. * Meresin Daganred. Lord aus Tear (?), Bande der Roten Hand * Edorions Fünfhundert Mann nennen sich "Edorions Hämmer". Erste Schwadron der Bande der Roten Hand. Er ist immer noch überrascht, dass sie ihm folgen, da er zwar immer gewinnt, aber trotzdem einige von ihnen sterben, da sie oft hungern und nicht immer pünktlich ihren Sold erhalten. Er zweifelt auch daran, dass sie jemals zu dem Reichtum kommen werden, von dem die Männer sich gern vorschwärmen. * "Carlomins Leoparden" - vierte Schwadron der Bande der Roten Hand * "Reimons Adler" - fünfte Schwadron der Bande der Roten Hand. * Die Schwadrone der Kavallerie tragen auf ihren Flaggen ein Schwert und eine Nummer, die die Schwadron bezeichnet. * Die Kompanien der Infanterie haben eine Flagge mit einer Pike Mat reitet schließlich los. Neben ihnen auf dem Fluss ziehen die Lastkähne mit dem Proviant. Er reitet an die Spitze der Kolonne. Alle sind müde von der kurzen Nacht. Mat weist die Männer an, Kundschafter auszusenden, sobald sie die Stadt verlassen haben, und befielt, endlich die Trommler und Pfeifer, die das Heer begleiten, zum Schweigen zu bringen. Nalesean fragt, warum er Kundschafter aussenden will, da sich niemand in der Nähe befinden sollte. Mat erklärt, dass er an diesem Tag fünfunddreißig Meilen weit vorankommen will, und das Tempo noch steigern möchte, wenn sie jeden Tag so viel schaffen. Alle sind überrascht. Er zitiert einen schon lange toten General namens Comadrin, um seinen Befehl zu begründen. Er ärgert sich, dass ihm wieder einmal etwas aus seinen Erinnerungen unbedacht herausgerutscht ist, doch er kann sich herausreden. Schweigend betrachtet er die ausschwärmenden Kundschafter. Sein Anteil am Plan gegen Sammael beinhaltet ein hastiges, fast unvorbereitetes Abziehen nach Süden, als wollte er sich wegschleichen, aber auffällig genug, um bemerkt zu werden. Es würde ihn töricht wirken lassen, was ihm ebenfalls in die Hände spielt. Er kann keine Raben oder Krähen am Himmel sehen, ist aber überzeugt davon, dass irgend jemand Tauben mit Nachrichten ausgeschickt haben wird. Er geht davon aus, dass Sammael spätestens in ein paar Tagen davon erfährt, dass die Bande ausgerückt ist, während Rand in Tear Befehle ausgeben wird, die darauf hindeuten, dass mit Mats Ankunft die sofortige Invasion von Illian beginnt. Er weiß, dass er selbst mit der höchsten Marschgeschwindigkeit einen Monat bis Tear brauchen wird, doch er hofft darauf, dass Sammael bis dahin erledigt ist. Er ist so zufrieden und überzeugt von dem Plan, dass er zu pfeifen beginnt. Charaktere *Mat Cauthon *Frau Daelvin *Talmanes Delovinde *Daerid Ondin *Nalesean Aldiaya *Betse Silvin *Edorion Selorna *Rand al'Thor *Harnan *Paers *Culen *Padry *Olver *Estean Andiama Tiere * Pips Erwähnt * Artur Falkenflügel * Moiraine Damodred * Perrin Aybara * Rahvin - auch als Gaebril * Morgase Trakand * Sammael * Masema Dagar * Davram Bashere * Mazrim Taim * Meresin Daganred * Alhandrin Torelvin * Carlomin * Reimon * Madoc Comadrin Gruppen *''Ta'veren'' *Bande der Roten Hand *General Berufe * Gaukler Erwähnt * Atha'an Miere - auch als Meervolk ** Herrin der Wogen ** Clan Shodein ** Herrin der Segel ** Schwertmeister (Atha'an Miere) ** Herrin der Schiffe ** Meister der Klingen * Trollocs * Aes Sedai * Tochter der Neun Monde * Wiedergeborener Drache * Jäger des Horns * Drachenverschworene * Kinder des Lichts - als Weißmäntel * Prophet des Drachen * Verlorene * Aiel ** Töchter des Speers * Falscher Drache Orte *Cairhien (Nation) **Maerone ***''Goldener Hirsch'' ***''Fuchs und Gans'' ***''Kutscherpeitsche'' ***''Flusstor'' ***''Erinin-Schenke'' ***''Zu den drei Türmen'' ***''Silbernes Horn'' **Fluss Erinin Erwähnt * Zehn Nationen ** Aramaelle ** Coremanda *** Shaemal *** Barsine ** Essenia ** Manetheren ** Eharon * Große Fäule * Aringill * Stein von Tear * Kandor * Arad Doman * Tarabon * Tear (Nation) * Andor ** Caemlyn ** Zwei Flüsse * Weiße Burg * Murandy ** Mindea * Altara * Illian (Nation) * Grenzlande ** Saldaea * Fluss Alguenya Gegenstände * Fuchskopf-Medaillon * Ashandarei * Banner der Bande der Roten Hand Erwähnt * verdrehter rotsteinerner Türrahmen-Ter'angreal * Horn von Valere Ereignisse Erwähnt * Trolloc-Kriege * Letzte Schlacht * Zerstörung der Welt * Bürgerkrieg in Cairhien Sonstige Lieder * Ein Frosch auf dem Eis (Lied) * Bist du dumm genug und wirst Soldat (Lied) * Tanz mit dem Schwarzen Mann (Lied) Sprichworte * Tanze mit ihr, und sie wird dir viel vergeben; tanze gut mit ihr, und sie vergibt Dir alles! Erzählungen * Die Wilde Jagd nach dem Horn Alte Sprache * Dovie'andi se tovya sagain. - Es ist an der Zeit, die Würfel rollen zu lassen. Kategorie:Die Fühler des Chaos (Buch) Kategorie:Kapitel Kategorie:Kapitel Maerone Kategorie:Mats Erinnerungen Kategorie:Kapitel Cairhien